The present invention relates to an automotive electric connecting unit, and in particular to a fit-through connecting unit normally used to connect electric devices located on opposite sides of a dividing wall.
Electric connecting units of the above type are known, which are substantially circular and substantially comprise a first connector fittable to and extending through the dividing wall, and a circular second connector which clicks onto the first connector into a lock position along a longitudinal axis perpendicular to the dividing wall.
Each connector normally comprises an insulating enclosure having a number of longitudinal cavities, and a number of electric terminals housed inside respective cavities and connected to respective electric cables forming a bundle extending from the connector. More specifically, the electric terminals of the first connector are complementary to and mate with the electric terminals of the second connector when the connectors are in the lock position.
To ensure correct insertion and reduce the coupling force required, the two connectors are normally fastened by means of an auxiliary, e.g. bayonet type, retaining device, which substantially comprises a lock ring fitted in rotary and axially-fixed manner to the outside of the enclosure of one of the two connectors and having a radial tooth which engages a groove tapering in section and formed on the outer surface of the enclosure of the other connector.
Connecting units of this sort are often fitted in parts of vehicles that are hard to reach, in which case, the lock ring is fairly difficult to rotate. Moreover, since correct coupling of the connectors calls for exactly determining beforehand the angular position of the lock ring with respect of the connector with the groove, correct positioning of the two connectors is fairly awkward, and manipulating the connectors in search of the correct position very often results in damage to the terminals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric connecting unit designed to eliminate, in a straightforward, reliable manner, the aforementioned drawbacks typically associated with known units.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electric connecting unit comprising:
a pair of electric connectors mutually connectable along a longitudinal axis, and each comprising an insulating enclosure defining a number of longitudinal cavities for respective electric terminals connectable to corresponding electric terminals of the other said connector; and
connecting means for connecting respective substantially cylindrical mating portions of said enclosures in a lock position locking said connectors;
characterized in that said connecting means comprise a locking member carried by, and movable with respect to, the first of said enclosures in a transverse direction crosswise to said longitudinal axis; and cam means interposed between said locking member and a second of said enclosures to grip said connectors along said longitudinal axis as said locking member moves in said transverse direction.